1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to silicone powders and the method preparing the same that do not contain thermally degradable component to give non-deforming and no deteriorating powders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon oligomers, polymers or resins are commonly used in cosmetics and various industrial coatings in forms of insoluble powders, soluble powders, soluble liquid with high viscosity, and oligomeric liquid with low viscosity. To summarize, silicone compounds are classified as solid and liquid based on their physical status and soluble and insoluble materials according to their solubility.
Most silicone compounds lack hydrophilicity. Hydrophilic silicone compounds are prepared by combining oligomeric ethylene glycol ad silicone, or by coating hydrophilic polymer on the pre-existing silicone materials. In specific example of polymethylsilsesquioxane, hydrophilic powders are prepared by coating hydrophilic ethylene glycol on the surface of polymethylsilsesquioxane. Such hydrophilic polymethylsilsesquioxane are susceptible to deterioration by heat or under harsh conditions due to organic polymers on the surface. Also the preparation procedure for the preparation such powders is complicated.
Hydrophilic silicone are highly demanded material in various fields including cosmetics in order to develop new formula and new applications. Silica, mica, talc, polymethylsilsesquioxane powders coated with hydrophilic polymer, starch, zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, and iron oxides are examples of currently available hydrophilic powders.
However, these materials do not feel soft on skin and do not spread on skin easily. These materials are often used after modifying their surfaces with organic compounds except polymethylsilsesquioxane, mica, and talc. Some particles still have poor properties even after they are treated with organic compounds. There are few examples of hydrophilic powders with good touching feeling and hydrophilic nature. Especially, there is no example of silicone powder with good touching feeling, heat resistance, and hydrophilic nature.
One of the most required properties for powders to be used in cosmetic properties is good touching feeling. Also the compatibility with other ingredients in cosmetics is highly demanding while powders that swell by specific components in the cosmetics is not desired.
Powders provide different touching feelings according to their sizes, therefore hydrophilic powders with different sizes are highly demanding to prepare various cosmetic formula.
Throughout the specification, a number of publications and patent documents are referred to and cited. The disclosure of the cited publications and patent documents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to more clearly describe the state of the related art and the present disclosure.